This invention relates generally to a compressor interstage coolant nozzle and more particularly to a nozzle formed by the mating of two elements along a mating surface with a slot formed in at least one of the elements extending from a channel formed within the mating surface. The channel is capable of carrying cooling liquid. Cooling liquid escaping the nozzle is in communication with the interstage passage.
The fluid compression process generates considerable heat, in those instances where there are a plurality of stages of compressors arranged in series, it may be desired to provide a method of cooling the compressed fluid between the stages. Present methods of interstage cooling involves indirectly cooled or directly cooled methods.
In the indirectly cooled method, the fluid being compressed is routed through an air cooled or water cooled heat exchanger. This method results in a pressure drop in the compressed fluid and is also quite expensive.
In the directly cooled method, a coolant is directly injected into the interstage air stream. This method is less expensive than the above air cooled method and does not result in the pressure drop described. In order for this method to be effective, the heat transfer between the compressed air and the injected coolant liquid (traditionally oil in the case of oil flooded compressors) must be maximized.
One way to increase the heat transfer in the directly cooled method is to maximize the coolant surface area (decrease the droplet size). Previously, this minimizing of droplet size was accomplished by injecting the coolant through small holes or apertures. The present invention relates to optimizing the ease of manufacture of nozzle orifices of relatively small effective diameters and configurations without having to resort to prohibitively expensive manufacturing techniques.
The prior art coolant has been applied via holes drilled in the compressor housing. This drilling is time consuming and it is often difficult to drill holes of the small diameter and optimum shape which may be useful in producing a spray required for optimum cooling. It also may be difficult to ensure that the holes drilled meet the channel formed in the housing which supply liquid.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present interstage coolant devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.